


Back to Ishgard

by Fyrielle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anger, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyrielle/pseuds/Fyrielle
Summary: A nameless female WoL wakes up in Ishgard after the final battle, surprised by the identity of her savior.





	Back to Ishgard

She stirs and winces in pain. Everything hurts; every little scar, and scratch, and bump. Her body screams in utter pain, yet she opens her eyes. 

A wooden ceiling. 

She blinks a few times; she feels she's not alone in the room. In the opposite corner, someone is whistling an old melody she thinks she's heard before. Her whole being rebels at the mere thought, but she sits up, her hand instinctively reaching for the dagger at her ankle - but she's completely naked under the sheets.

"Calm down, tiger" is the only thing he says as he stops whistling and stands up from his armchair.  
"You!"

Her hand instinctively goes to him despite the distance, and pain shots up in her nerves. She grits her teeth and holds back a painful moan. She doesn't want him to know she's suffering.   
Estinien raises an eyebrow and shakes his head. The bastard knows.

"What am I doing here?" she growls.  
"Aymeric insisted that we brought you to our best surgeons."  
"You brought me all the way to Ishgard for a few scratches? I'm needed on the battlefield!"

With that, she throws the bed sheets away and jumps from the mattress. Her determination is admirable, but her numb legs betray her and crumble under her weight. Estinien grabs her shoulders before she collapses on the floor and pushes her back to the bed with a hiss.

"You silly woman!"  
"Estinien, let go!"  
"I will not!"

He almost shouts in her face. Dumbfounded, she doesn't find anything to reply. That's when she notices; his clenched jaw. His balled up fists. His frown. He is absolutely mad at her!

"You were in such a bad shape! If I hadn't been there, you'd... you would..."  
"Why were you there in the first place?"

He averts his gaze, concealing distraught eyes behind the veil of his fringe. She tilts her head as if it'd allow her to see underneath.

"Where else would I have been!" he finally spat.  
"I don't know! I was expecting to see you at the battle of Ghimlyt, but you were nowhere to be seen! We needed you!" 

A pained whine escapes his lips, and for a second she thinks she has imagined it. Yet next thing she knows, he drops to his knees and reaches for her face.

"You foolish woman! What have you done to me!"   
"Estinien, I..."  
"May I kiss you?"

All the blood in her body rushes to her face as he asks her permission. She presses her hands to her chest, feeling as if her heart is going to jump out of it.

"Why would you kiss me?"  
"Because you scared the hell out of me, and I do not wish to hold onto any kind of regrets any longer."

She is speechless. Not knowing whether that is a good or a bad sign, Estinien sighs and brushes a strand of hair off her face, lightly touching her cheek in the process. It feels warm.

"I should have asked that question long ago. But I'm just a fool. Would you have me regardless?"

She shuts her eyes to prevent the tears from rolling and throws herself at him, locking her lips to his roughly as she manages to push him to the floor. Estinien crashes to the ground with a low groan and mutters something she doesn't quite understand against her lips. But it doesn't matter. He embraces her aching body and kisses her senseless, clinging onto her desperately. She eventually wiggles out of his grip, only to give him a knock on the head.

"What was that for?!" the elezen exclaims.  
"You fool! Idiot, bastard, cheater!"  
"What have I done now?!"

He stares in utter shock as she collapses on top of his chest, her balled up fists punching him weakly.

"How can you do this to me! I've spent so much time crushing my feelings for you, and now, now you show interest!"  
"You?! Feelings for me?!"  
"Of course, you idiot! Everyone knew and saw and teased me about it, but you're just an oblivious imbecile who wouldn't do so much as looking at me!"

She punches his chest again. Estinien sighs and embraces her once more.

"You're right. I'm an imbecile who almost lost you and wasted precious time. Would you forgive me?"

He only hears a muffled "idiot" and smiles.

"I'll take that as a yes."


End file.
